


Unbelievable

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Prompt: Ok so I’ve had this Thought for like a while, so pardon if I ramble. Sackler kinda dating a girl who constantly all day bitches about the person she’s sharing an apartment with. Sackler meets the roomie who’s actually nice and cool just doesn’t put up w bullshit and he falls for her so fast





	Unbelievable

“She’s a bitch. I bet she steals my shit, I mean, from the way it looks, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Shaunna says.

“Mhm,” Adam replies as he tries to kiss her neck. They’re both lying on his couch, him on top of her and his hands struggling to get under her blouse.

“She’s definitely ugly, really ugly. You should see her,” she continues. She’s not very impressed about Adam’s love abilities apparently.

“Shaunna, are we fucking or talking about that fucking girl?” he spats at her. “Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t like this.” He gets up and sits back on the couch, leaving Shaunna’s body alone.

“But babe!” she whines.

Adam can literally feel how his right eyelid trembles at the pet name. Hannah used to call him like that too and the thing is he hates it.

“I’m really trying, kiddo, okay? Being a good boyfriend and all.” He runs one hand through his hair. “But when I’m trying to be with you I don’t want to hear you talking about some other girl.”

“But I hate her…” She pouts.

“Yes,” Adam sighs, trying to be patient. From what his girlfriend has said, this girl is the devil’s reincarnation. “But do you want me to think of somebody else while we fuck?”

“No!” Shaunna gasps. Her jealousy is bigger than her hate.

Adam smirks and approaches her. “That’s what I thought.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I got to touch something real,” you sing along the song you’re listening to in your phone. “Can I feel loved by you?”

You just came home from work and thank God Shaunna aka Evil Bitch wasn’t here. So you’re able to relax and chill on the living room, just lying on the couch wearing a big t-shirt and nothing more.

You can’t say you don’t know what’s the problem with her because you do, except it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault that she’s lazy and she can live in a disgusting apartment that feels bad so you’re always making her clean her part, wash the dishes, mop the floor, etc.

It’s not your fault she’s always talking badly of someone, even her boyfriend, with her friends on the phone or when they come to visit. That’s just not cool.

And it’s not your fault that she’s fake, always pretending she’s this perfect beautiful girl when it’s clear she’s not perfect nor beautiful.

But whatever, man. You needed a roof to live under and this is the first half-decent you could find.

The song is already over and you’re lost in your thoughts when you hear the door open, giving you no time to cover your lower body.

“What an ugly skirt, oh my God,” Shaunna snickers and you roll your eyes at her words. Perfect, she came with one of her friends.

“I suppose, I don’t know anything about that shit and I don’t care,” Adam responds and enters the apartments.

The first thing he notices is a pair of beautiful legs lying on the couch. He runs his eyes higher and finds a confused girl staring at her.

“Oh, it’s you,” Shaunna says with disdain.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” you reply. You don’t want to fight but you’re not going to let her step over you.

“Adam, (Y/N). (Y/N), Adam.” She does the introductions.

“Wait, you’re Adam?” you ask confused.

“Uh…” Adam stutters. He’s still looking at those killer legs. “Yeah, yeah, I’m Adam, kid. Nice to meet you.”

Shaunna does a grimace because why is he calling you the same name he calls her?

“Nice to meet you too. I imagined you differently.” From all the bad shit Shaunna talks about him, you thought he was ugly, not so tall and definitely not with a broad chest and thick arms.

“You know,” he grins. “Me too, kid. Me too.”

You stare at each other, fighting not to smile. Adam struggling to not go and sit next to you, putting your legs on his lap.

“Ew”, Shaunna interrupts you. “Adam, let’s go to my room. I want to have sex.”

And just like that, the spell is broken. Thanks to the witch Shitnna.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Adam,” you say after you opened the door. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he greets you. As usual, he looks fine as hell, with a black shirt that lets you see his defined pecs and shoulder.

“Shaunna is not here.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says. “I came here to talk to you.”

“Uh,” that was unexpected. “Okay, come in, I guess.”

Once you two are sitting on the couch, you play with your fingers nervously. You don’t know Adam that much but there’s something about him that makes you uneasy. The problem is you don’t know if you like it or not.

“What do you want to talk about?” You finally break the silence.

He glares at you. “How’s Shaunna with you? Do you like her?”

You shrug. “She’s fine.”

“You can tell me the truth,” he snorts. “She doesn’t like you, you know?”

You shake your head chuckling. “It’s not that she doesn’t like me. She fucking hates me, dude.”

“But why?”

“Because while most people try to be at least decent human beings, Shaunna is scum,” you spat at him, tired of pretending you like your roommate. “But you already know that, don’t you? Because you wouldn’t be here. You’re just here to confirm it. Am I wrong?”

You finally raise your gaze and look at Adam’s eyes directly. But instead of diverting his gaze, he holds on.

“No,” he swallows down. “You’re not wrong. Shaunna is scum.”

Apparently tired of you playing with your hands, Adam grabs one and hold it against his. Something changes between you two as if the energy you share becomes heavier and suddenly it’s harder to breathe.

“You got your answer. You should go.” You stand up to put some distance between Adam and you. You don’t know where Shaunna is and you don’t want more drama.

Defeated and confused, Adam walks to the door without saying a word. Except when he’s leaving, right after closing back the door, he adds:

“Perhaps the problem isn’t Shaunna. Perhaps the problem is me, who should be with someone else.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Uf,” you exclaim as you finish to mop the floor. Since Adam’s visit, you’ve been feeling weird, as if you can’t stay still or concentrate.

There’s a knock on the door and you don’t think who could be when it’s already open and the guy who has been in your head for the last weeks is right in front of you.

“Adam, Shaunna is not…” you begin to say, rolling your eyes. You’re not your roommate’s personal assistant. She should text him telling him she’s not home.

“Shut the fuck up,” he curses and you step back surprised. “I’m not here for here, I’m here for you.”

And before you can protest or even have the chance to run away. Adam crashes his lips against yours and takes you in his arms.

“Mhhmmm.” You try to complain but his tongue starts exploring your mouth. Your knees give up so as your mind and you return the kiss.

“(Y/N)” he half whispers, half moans. “You’re here.”

He puts you on the couch and he kneels between your knees, without breaking the kiss. Once again you’re wearing only a baggy t-shirt and before you notice it you’re bucking hips looking for some friction.

Adam wastes no time and slides one finger inside your pussy, not even caring you’re panties are still on.

“You’re so warm,” he whimpers and shuts his eyes.

Adam’s finger is long and thick, just like the rest of him. You return his movements by wanting to stick his whole finger in your cunt.

“That’s it. Fuck, that’s it!” he groans, embedded by the noises you’re making and your face.

“Adam, I’m going to come,” you whimper after only a few minutes.

“And what are you waiting for, baby girl?” he talks against your lips. “Come on, ride my finger.”

You slide one hand inside your underwear to rub your clit and you lost it. Your core tightens and you come screaming Adam’s name.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” you open your eyes. “Fuck, fuck.” Common sense returns and you realize what you just did.

“I know, baby.” Adam smiles and lays next to you. His facial hair tickles your neck.

“I’m not having sex with you. You have a girlfriend! Fuck!”

“I don’t fucking care,” he laughs openly. “I touched your cunt. Unbelievable. And I made you come. Once I get home I’m going to jerk off smelling my finger.”

“Please, leave,” you manage to say before you cry. “Before she arrives.”

Adam hears the pain in your voice and decides not to insist. He knows what he did was wrong but both of you wanted it.

“You know (Y/N),” he says as he gets up from the couch. “Maybe you should stop seeing me as Shaunna’s boyfriend and start seeing me as Adam.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Adam, I’m not an idiot!”

You hear your dear roommate scream from your room and you just roll your eyes.

“I doubt it, Shaunna!” Adam replies back.

“Oh wow, someone’s sassy today,” you speak to yourself.

You decide to interrupt the fight by grabbing a snack from the kitchen. Perhaps they’ll shut up and you’ll be able to read in peace.

“We don’t have sex anymore!” Shaunna screams, not caring you’re literally standing right there.

Adam grips his lips as if he was speechless, not having any idea of what to respond that. Because, seriously, how do you respond to that?

“Guys…” you whisper.

Shaunna pretends she starts to cry. “You’re cheating on me!”

“Yes, I fucking am!”

What?” you say.

“What?” Shaunna says.

For the first time, you and your roomie are making the same face at the same time.

“With (Y/N)!” he screams, showing all of his teeth. “I cheated on you with her and it’s the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Ew!” Shaunna exclaims. “How dare you, Adam? I’m everything she’s not!”

“Hey!” you complain.

“Exactly for that! You’re a piece of shit while she’s kind and nice and everything I’ve ever want to fuck.”

Adam walks to you and pushes Shaunna to the side. You don’t know what’s more shocking: Adam’s confession or Shaunna’s silence.

“I fucking love you, okay?” he tells you. “And I fucked up as usual but I couldn’t stay away from your pussy one more second.”

“Eeeeew!”

It was too good to be to true. Shaunna regained her voice.

“You have a girlfriend…” you mumble.

“The hell I have! I’m not with this evil bitch,” he says and then turns to Shaunna. “I’m done with you.”

“(Y/N), if you take him, I’ll kick you out, you dumb bitch,” Shaunna tells you clearly annoyed that someone dumped her.

“She doesn’t need you!” Adam roars. “She can stay with me. She’ll be my fucking roommate and fuck every night till sleep.”

Shaunna gasps and steps back, surprised by how things are coming out.

You bite your lip and look at Adam. Should you agree? Start a new life by his side, even if you met while he was with another girl?

And as if he read your thought, he tells you, “I love you. I mean it. It was fucked up how we meet but I’m not giving up on you. Not now. Not never.”

Maybe it’s his raspy voice or his charming voice. Or just his delicious chest and beautiful hair. But something inside of you screams that you believe him.

“Okay,” you nod. “Let me go get my things.

“(Y/N)!” Shaunna exclaims but you ignore her. You never care about this bitch while you’re living with her, so now it’s like she doesn’t even exist.

“Wait,” Adam says and wraps his arms around you. “Thank you, baby girl. You won’t regret it. You’ll see.”

You deeply sigh smelling Adam. “I know.”

“You never called me like that…” Shaunna utters and goes to a corner. Even she can feel the energy between Adam and you and feels like an intruder.


End file.
